Reach Your Love
by Akuma Kumacchi
Summary: "Ehm, maaf untuk tadi."  "Oh yea. I'ts okey."  "Tapi…"  "Kau menang besar ya tadi…" kata Draco sambil tertawa yang sukses membuat Hermione semakin menunduk menahan rasa malunya.  Chapter 4 Update! Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts.

Summary : Hermione Granger menyatakan cintanya pada Draco Malfoy. Namun sesuatu telah terjadi. Apakah perasaan Hermione akan di terima oleh Draco atau tidak ? langsung baca aja deh . ga bisa bikin summary T.T

**A/N :** ** halo saya author baru disini. Saya Emang lagi pengen bikin cerita yang hurt gitu deh. Tapi gatau feelnya kerasa apa engga u,u semoga kerasa yaa. Kalo ga ya di kasih garem aja (?)**

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"Aku menyukaimu!" Sebuah kata terucap keluar dari bibir kecilku ini.

Disini, di Menara Astronomi aku berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki. Aku menutup kedua mataku menunggu jawaban dari sang pemuda. ' Akhirnya aku beranikan diri juga mengucapkan satu kalimat itu' Batinku.

'Padahal hanya dua kosa kata, tetapi kenapa susah sekali di ucapkan sih ?' Batinku kesal. Namun pada hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, aku , Hermione Jean Granger memberanikan diri mengucapkan kata yang sulit itu kepada laki laki yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Lelaki yang semua orang bilang sangat tampan se Hogwarts dan digilai semua wanita. Dan aku pun mengakuinya bahwa dia agak –err sedikit tampan. Benarkah ? oh well –lumayan tampan… umm –oke oke, sangat tampan. Dan aku menyukainya.

Walaupun dia digilai wanita seisi Hogwarts, namun semua orang juga tau bahwa dia sangat egois, selalu mementingkan urusannya sendiri, selalu merendahkan orang (terutama Mudblood, -aku termasuk).

Ya, dia adalah Draco Malfoy! Cowok berdarah murni yang sangat mengagung agungkan darah murninya itu. Demi jenggot Merlin, apa yang dia banggakan sih ? semua darah kan sama, berwarna merah. Kadang aku menganggapnya tolol luar biasa.

Namun setelah jatuhnya resi Voldemort, suasana berubah kembali damai. Semua warga sudah tak ada yang khawatir. Semua kembali aman. Sisa sisa bawahan Voldemort banyak yang di penjara di Azkaban.

Sebenarnya keluarga Malfoy juga harus ikut di penjara di Azkaban, namun Harry memberikan kesaksian bahwa yang menyelamatkan dirinya pada saat saat genting waktu perang melawan voldemort adalah keluarga Malfoy (Lebih tepatnya Narcissa Malfoy). Akhirnya keluarga Malfoy di bebaskan namun masih dalam pengawasan ketat dari kementrian sihir.

Dan murid yang tahun ketujuhnya mengalami hambatan karena adanya perang dengan voldemort, bisa melanjutkan kembali tahun ke tujuhnya setelah Hogwarts resmi di buka setelah di perbaiki sana sini.

Semua berubah. Draco Malfoy yang sebelumnya Pelahap Maut mulai menjalin hubungan baik dengan Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, dan Hermione Granger. Mengingat hubungan antara keempat orang itu tidak bisa di katakan baik. Saling mengejek bahkan hampir saling mengutuk.

Dan perubahan drastis itulah yang mulai membuat Hermione melirik pemuda Slytherin itu. Dengan usaha yang sungguh sungguh Malfoy mulai mencoba untuk membaur dengan yang lainnya. Walau kadang suka –err balik ke asalnya. Suka menghina. Dan mereka juga masih terkadang suka bertengkar walau sudah berbaikan, namun sepertinya sudah rutinitas untuk bertengkar setiap hari.

Oke balik ke cerita.

'Namun aku menyukainya.' Batinku.

Oh demi kaus kaki Merlin, kau pasti menganggapku bodoh. Well –aku juga tahu, namun aku tetap tak akan menyerah. Aku akan tetap berjuang untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini ke dia.

Lama aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Akupun masih memejamkan mataku. Takut, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku tak mampu untuk menatap mata kelabunya yang sangat indah. Seolah olah menarikku untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

'Oh demi celana Merlin, kenapa dia lama sekali sih ? apakah dia tak tahu betapa gugupnya diriku menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.' Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku mulai tidak sabar. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku dan menatap mata kelabunya langsung. Namun baru hendak ingin ku buka mataku, aku mendengar suara tertawa seseorang yang tertahan.

Aku heran, siapa yang menahan tawa? Apakah ada orang disini ? apakah ada orang yang melihat pernyataan cintaku kepada Malfoy ? Namun sebelum ke menara ini, aku sudah pastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikuti ataupun berada di menara ini.

Lalu siapa yang tertawa?

Akhirnya ku buka mataku dan aku melihat lelaki di depanku tubuhnya agak tergetar. Curiga, aku menatapnya.

Astaga! Ternyata dia yang sedari tadi menahan tawa. Kenapa dia tertawa ? memang ada yang lucu ?

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa ? Jawab pernyataanku!" Kataku.

Akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Dia tertawa sekeras kerasnya yang ia bisa.

Aku tersinggung kenapa dia menertawakan pernyataan cintaku?

**Normal's POV**

"Hahaha! Kau menyukaiku ? Kau, eh Granger menyukaiku ?" Kata Malfoy sambil tertawa.

"Seorang darah-lumpur menyukai aku yang darah-murni ini ? Oh tidak mungkin!" Ejek Draco sambil memegangi perutnya yang mungkin mulai terasa sakit akibat tawanya yang berlebihan itu.

Hermione tersentak mendengar kata kata Draco. Bukankah kata darah-lumpur dan darah-murni sudah di hapus ? mengapa Draco masih mengungkit ungkitnya. Apalagi untuk masalah pernyataan cintanya.

Hermione kecewa. Sangat kecewa atas jawaban dan perlakuan Draco terhadapnya. Hati Hermione sakit mendengar ejekan yang menurutnya sangat kasar itu. Ya dia tidak suka di sebut darah-lumpur. Bahkan yang menyebutnya sekarang adalah lelaki yang baru saja tadi dia nyatakan cintanya. Lelaki yang dia cintai.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun ia tidak ingin air mata itu jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya merah menahan marah dan malu tentunya! Tangannya terkepal kuat kuat untuk meredam amarahnya. Namun gagal.

"Draco Malfoy, kau berengsek!" Katanya keras sambil menampar pipi Draco. Tangannya pas sekali mengenai pipi Draco yang langsung terdapat cap 5 jari Hermione.

Draco kaget dan langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia segera melawan.

"Apa apaan kau Granger ? Kenapa kau menamparku hah!" Jawab Draco kasar karena tidak terima di perlakukan begitu –bahakan di tampar oleh seorang Mudblood.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Jawabnya lagi.

Kuping Hermione mulai panas mendengar semua celotehan bodoh seorang Draco Malfoy.

Dengan geram dia menjawab "Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku menamparmu hah ferret sialan?" Kata Hermione kasar.

"Oh seharusnya aku bunuh saja kau sekalian kubuatkan makam untuk mayatmu!" Lanjutnya. "Dasar ferret sialan, tolol. Lelaki berengsek!" Jerit herminone.

Hermione berbalik dan meninggalkan Draco Malfoy seorang diri. Terdengar bunyi pintu bedebam keras yang di banting herminone saat keluar tadi.

-oOo—

**Draco's POV**

Draco masih terdiam di tempatnya. Entah dia bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Dia sadar bahwa tadi dia sangatlah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya dia mengejek Hermione Granger dengan kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh di ucapkan lagi.

Draco menyesal. Namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf.

'Sebenarnya apa salah Granger ?' Batinnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, apa salah Granger? Dia tidak melakukan hal apapun. Dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku.

Well –err sebenarnya aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Namun lagi lagi sifat Malfoy ku keluar saat aku ingin menjawab pernyatannya.

Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin menjawab aku juga mulai menyukainya. Namun bagi seorang Malfoy itu adalah kata kata yang sangat tabu untuk di ucapkan –apalagi untuk seorang Mudblood. Mau di taruh di mana mukaku terhadap leluhur leluhur Malfoy bahwa keturunannya menyukai seorang Mudblood. Keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal sangat anti dengan Mudblood. Oh tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya.

Namun dia sadar bahwa dia sudah menyakiti hati Hermione Granger, gadis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya itu.

Ia mulai sering memperhatikan Granger sejak mulai berbaikan dengan musuhnya dulu yaitu Potter,Weasley dan Granger. Well –sebenarnya semua anak asrama lain adalah musuh baginya dulu. Namun trio Gryffindor itulah yang paling dominan.

Ia kadang suka heran apakah seorang Hermione Granger tidak mempunyai aktivitas lain selain belajar dan membaca buku ? ouch, itu sangat membosankan. Namun untuk sekali sekali bolehlah. Namun tidak setiap waktu dan setiap saat seperti Granger itu.

Draco mulai memperhatikan gerak gerik Hermione dimanapun saat mereka bertemu. Walau kadang harus dimulai dengan saling ejek ringan bahkan sampai merapalkan kutukan tak termaafkan. Semua murid sudah memandang hal itu adalah sebuah rutinitas sehari hari. Makanya mereka tidak begitu perduli.

Dia bahkan memperhatikan hal hal kecil yang ada di Hermione seperti rambut Hermione yang agak mulai pendek di banding sebelumnya dan lain masih banyak lagi.

Oh kadang dia berfikir bahwa jangan jangan Hermione sudah mencuci otaknya sehingga hanya dia, seorang Hermione Granger yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Dan sekarang ia menyesali perbuatannya. Rasa sukanya pada gadis itu dapat dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh ego Malfoynya itu.

"Dasar berengsek!" Itulah kata yang terus terngiang ngiang saat ini di otak Draco. Kata kata yang di ucapkan oleh Hermione. Apakah sekarang Hermione membenci Draco Malfoy ? oh tidak! Aku tidak ingin Granger membenciku. Tapi kaulah yang menyebabkan sakit hati Granger Draco Lucius Malfoy! Sangat pintar.

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!" Ia menjerit frustasi. Sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya, dia bertekad untuk menjelaskan semua tadi dan meminta maaf pada Granger.

Lalu dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Menara Astronomi. Dan mencari Granger. Langkanya sangat cepat. Saat menutup pintu, terdengar bunyi bedebam pintu yang sangat keras. Bahkan terdengar dua kali lipat lebih keras saat Hermione membantingnya tadi. Andai pintu bisa berbicara, pasti sudah teriak ngomel ngomel karena dia sudah di perlakukan seenaknya.

Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

-oOo—

Hermione Granger terlihat berjalan tergesa gesa. Bahkan hampir setengah berlari. Semua anak murid di koridor menatapnya bingung.

Namun ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang memandangnya dengan sejuta makna. Sekarang yang ada di dalam fikirannya hanya satu. Cepat menuju ke tempat sepi yang tidak ada siapapun. Karena air mata yang sudah menggenang sejak tadi sudah berontak ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

Ia harus menemukan tempat yang tak ada siapapun yang dapat melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak mau reputasinya hancur hanya karena murid murid lain melihatnya menangis sesengukkan. Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali belok kiri belok kanan dan melewati beberapa koridor, ia menemukan tempat yang pas untuk mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama.

Ia duduk meringkuk di tangga batu dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding batu yang dingin.

Tidak di perdulikan dinGinnya batu tersebut, yang ada sekarang hanya menangis menangis dan menangis.

"Hiks hiks. Dasar berengsek! Sialaaaaannnn! Draco Malfoy kurang ajaaar!" Teriak Hermione. Untung tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Dia tidak percaya. Ternyata Draco Malfoy sialan itu tidak pernah berubah. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Berubah. Tetap saja selalu melihat perbedaan di antara mereka. Selalu membandingkan antara darah-murni dan darah-lumpur.

'Memang kenapa kalau aku darah-lumpur ? Apakah aku tidak pantas menyukai dirinya yang seorang darah-murni itu?' Batin Hermione memberontak.

Ya, memang ini salah. Seharusnya aku tak menyukainya. Aku harusnya tau bahwa aku tak pantas untuk dirinya. Aku tak seharusnya menyatakan cinta pada dirinya.

Aku menyesal. Sangat. Menyesal.

"Aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi Malfoy sialaaaan!" Teriak Hermione menggema di seluruh koridor tempat dia berada.

Mungkin bisa saja ada orang yang mendengarnya, namun Hermione tidak perduli. Sangat tidak perduli.

Rasa kebenciannya pada Malfoy yang sebelumnya mulai berkurang kini seakan akan merembes keluar saking tidak dapat menampung rasa itu di hatinya.

Aku bersumpah demi jenggot Merlin, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai dirinya seumur hidupku. Cukup kenyataan ini dia terima dari Malfoy satu itu.

-oOo—

Draco yang segera keluar dari Menara Astronomi, segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Berharap bahwa dia akan menemukan Granger dan dia akan menjelaskan semua perlakuannya kepada gadis itu.

Namun dia sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat dan dia tidak menemukannya. Dia sudah bertanya kepada teman teman gadis itu, namun mereka semua menjawab tidak ada yang melihat Granger.

Draco mulai frustasi dan mulai berfikir yang tidak tidak.

'Apakah dia bunuh diri?' Batinnya berkata.

Oh itu tidak mungkin. Dia adalah gadis yang cerdas, mana mungkin dia melakukan hal bodoh macam itu. Tapi kalu benar dia melakukan itu bagaimana ?

Wajah pucatnya semakin memucat memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Segera saja dia kembali mencari gadis itu, namun tetap hasilnya nihil. Bahkan dia sampai mencari ke toilet anak perempuan.

'Gila!' Batinnya. Untung tidak ada seorang pun disana, kalau sampai seseorang memergokinya sedang berada di dalam toilet perempuan, mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy.

Akhirnya dia putus asa dan memutuskan kembali ke asramanya. Mengingat dia sudah hampir setengah jam mencari Granger.

Dan sedikit lagi makan malam akan di mulai, segera dia berjalan ke asramanya.

.

.

.

Hermione berjalan lunglai kembali ke asramanya.

Mengucapkan kata sandi asramanya dan segera masuk. Dilihatnya Ginny sedang duduk di kasurnya.

Ginny yang menyadari ada seseorang masuk kamarnya segera menoleh siapa yang masuk. Ternyata Hermione pikirnya. Namun dia kaget melihat penampilan sahabat kakaknya itu yang bisa dibilang sangat –err kacau.

Segera Ginny menghampiri Hermione. Dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau kenapa Hermione ? Ada apa denganmu ? Kau terlihat sangat –err kacau" Jelas Ginny pada Hermione.

Hermione yang sudah lelah karena menangis tidak bersemangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik sahabatnya itu. Dia lebih memilih diam dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berendam menghilangkan rasa lelah.

Ginny yang menyadari ada yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya terlihat khawatir. Namun ia juga tak mau memaksa Hermione untuk bercerita padanya.

'Biarlah Hermione tenang dulu' Batinnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai Hermione cerita sendiri kepadaku.

-oOo—

Huaaaaaa! Akhirnya publish juga chapter 1… ga nyangka bisa bikin fic juga xD hehe

Semoga readers pada suka yaa. Makasih udah baca… tinggal review deh *plaaaaaakk!

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts.

Summary : Hermione Granger menyatakan cintanya pada Draco Malfoy. Namun sesuatu telah terjadi. Apakah perasaan Hermione akan di terima oleh Draco atau tidak ? langsung baca aja deh . ga bisa bikin summary T.T

**A/N :** ** halo saya author baru disini. Saya Emang lagi pengen bikin cerita yang hurt gitu deh. Tapi gatau feelnya kerasa apa engga u,u semoga kerasa yaa. Kalo ga ya di kasih garem aja (?)**

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please^^.**

* * *

><p>Sekarang Hermione dan Ginny sedang berjalan ke Aula besar untuk makan malam. Hermione masih terdiam sejak tadi, dan Ginny makin mulai khawatir.<p>

Keputusanya untuk tetap diam sampai Hermione berbicara sendiri kepadanya sepertinya adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Mengingat Hermione adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan menceritakan masalah pribadinya kalau tidak di paksa terus menerus.

Akhirnya Ginny memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hermione, walau kemungkinan dia akan cerita hanya 10%. Tapi dia harus tetap mencoba.

Dengan ketetapan hati, dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"-Umm Hermione, tadi kau kemana saja ? aku tidak melihatmu sepanjang sore tadi." Tanya Ginny agak berhati hati.

Hermione masih terdiam. Tidak merespon dan memberikan jawaban.

"Hermione ?" Tanya Ginny.

Hermione Masih tak merespon.

"Hermione!" bentak Ginny.

Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya. Teriakan Ginny berhasil membuyarkan semua pikirannya dan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Ya memang sekarang tubuh Hermione sedang bersama Ginny, namun pikiran dan jiwanya sedang berada di tempat lain. Yaitu tempat dimana dia dikecewakan dan di permalukan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy, Menara Astronomi. Menara Astronomi adalah saksi bisu atas kejadian yang terjadi diantara Malfoy dan dirinya. Dan tak ada yang tau kecuali mereka berdua –dan tentunya Menara itu sendiri.

"Hermioneee~? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Ginny pada sahabatnya yang mulai agak aneh.

Hermione menoleh ke Ginny dan hanya tersenyum simpul seraya berkata "Ya, aku baik baik saja Ginny".

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong ternyata. Terlihat sekali kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu." Jawab Ginny dengan lembut.

"Ayo ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi denganmu kepadaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkan hal ini" jawab Ginny sungguh sungguh.

Hermione bingung, apakah ia akan bercerita pada sahabatnya itu atau tidak. Namun jika dia cerita, hal itu hanya akan mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian menyakitkan itu. Namun jika ia tidak cerita, ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan semua beban yang ada di hatinya ini sendiri. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarnya. Berbagi apa yang sedang di rasakan olehnya, dan memberinya saran.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Ginny.

"Well baiklah. Aku memang tidak bisa menang melawanmu dalam hal menginterogasi" Jawab Hermione seraya memasang senyum.

Ginny terlihat senang. Matanya berkata –akhirnya-aku-berhasil-. Namun Hermione segera berkata

"Tapi nanti saja setelah makan malam. Perutku sudah lapar sekali" Jawab Hermione.

Ginny yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah dan memasang senyum kecut. Hermione tertawa melihatnya.

-oOo—

Saat berada di depan pintu aula besar, Hermione berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy dan temannya Blaise Zabini. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan, dan seakan tidak ada pasokan udara lagi di sekitarnya. Begitu juga dengan Draco. Dia agak sedikit salah tingkah dengan keadaan seperti itu.

**Hermione's POV**

'Hah, kenapa aku mesti bertemu dengan si ferret sialan itu sih! Padahal aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya bahakan bertemu dengannya.' Batinku kesal. Mengapa aku harus bisa sampai bertemu dengannya.

Namun aku masih tidak sanggup untuk membecinya sepenuhnya. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku terpesona padanya.

Matanya yang beriris kelabu itu sangat indah. Rambut yang berwarna pirang platina itu yang paling bersinar di antara teman temannya yang lain. Seringaiannya khas nya yang menyebalkan itu, namun di situlah titik pesonanya. Sungguh sebuah ciptaan dari Sang Maha yang sempurna.

Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya. Namun aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya dan tidak mempedulikannya lagi

**Draco's POV**

'Ke, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang sih ? mentalku masih belum siap melihat dirinya.' Batin Draco.

Aku masih belum siap untuk mengatakan bahwa yang tadi saat di Menara Astronomi itu hanya salah paham. Aku takut jika ia tidak percaya dengan semua omonganku, nanti aku harus berkata apalagi? Aku belum menyusun kata kata yang pas.

Namun saat ku melihat ke iris coklat matanya, aku melihat ada sebuah kekecewaan di sana. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

Lama kami terdiam. Sangat tidak enak berada di situasi seperti ini. Apalagi di sampingnya ada Ginny Weasley. Sangat memalukan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbicara. Aku tidak perduli apa Granger akan mendengarnya dan percaya atau tidak.

Namun aku adalah seorang Malfoy, aku tak boleh terus berada di dalam rasa bersalah terus menerus. Aku harus meluruskan semua salah paham ini.

Saat Draco ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan minta maaf pada gadis itu, buru bruu Hermione segera masuk ke dalam aula besar dan menarik Ginny yang ada di sebelahnya untuk segera ke meja makan asramanya dan bertemu dengan teman temannya yang lain.

Ginny yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bergidik heran. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Namun sebersit pemikiran muncul di benaknya tentang apa masalah yang sedang di hadapi oleh Hermione.

Namun dia diam saja menunggu nanti bahwa Hermione akan menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya.

**Hermione's POV**

Sial, kenapa mesti seperti ini sih? Kulihat dia mebuka mulutnya, sepertinya ingin berbicara sesuatu terhadapku. Aku sudah tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku takut. Aku takut yang keluar hanyalah kata kata ejekan darinya untuk diriku. Sudah cukup aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Apalagi dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Malfoy mulai berbicara. Segera kutarik tangan Ginny mengikutiku untuk segera pergi dari sana dan segera ke meja makan asrama kami.

Aku tahu pasti Ginny sedang bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi. Namun aku tetap menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat itu.

**Draco's POV**

Saat aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, Granger dan Ginny Weasley sudah pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di sana. 'Aku diacuhkan, eh ? Berani sekali si Granger itu. Dasar tidak sopan. Seharusnya kalau orang ingin bicara dengarkan dulu baru pergi' Rutukku kesal dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berbicara dan hanya melihat gadis itu kearah meja makan asramanya. Sedikit malu sih. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengacuhkanku seperti itu. Secara aku adalah anak yang tampan. Banyak wanita tergila gila padaku. Aku adalah pangeran Slytherin. Dan yang jelas aku adalah seorang Malfoy. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengacuhkanku.

Namun aku membiarkan dia memperlakukanku seperti ini, karena aku sadar bahwa akulah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Akhirnya aku berjalan ke meja makan asramaku sambil ekor mataku terus memperhatikan Granger.

-oOo—

Hermione segera duduk dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal, seakan akan telah berlari sejauh 200 meter. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ron dan segera meminum satu piala jus labu dan mengabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Ginny yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Harry, hanya keheranan melihat tingkah laku sang putri Gryffindor itu. Begitu juga dengan Harry dan Ron.

Teman temannya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai dia terlihat seperti itu. Namun baru mereka ingin membuka mulut, mereka sudah mendapat tatapan death gleare dari Hermione. Akhirnya mereka memilih dian dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Suasana makan malam saat itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Harry, Ron, Ginny dan beberapa teman dekat mereka makan dalam keadaan diam. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai dengan canda tawa dan senda gurau dari mereka. Namun kali ini seakan semua mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu tidak beres yang sedang terjadi di sini. Semua karena Hermione. Ya Hermione Granger.

Mereka masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Hermione, sahabat baik mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik. Mood nya sedang tidak baik saat itu. Hampir semua anak yang menanyakan keadaannya di hadiahi dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat mereka mati membeku seketika. Ya seulas senyuman mematikan dari sang Putri.

Mereka sudah berusaha untuk menanyakan keadaan Hermione kepada Ginny. Karena Ginny lah yang saat itu sedang bersama Hermione sampai mereka sampai di aula besar. Namun mereka hanya mendapatkan gedikan bahu seakan berkata –aku juga tidak tahu-. Sangat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan batin mereka.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan malam, Prof. McGonaggal mendentingkan gelas yang berkata bahwa akan ada pengumuman. Lalu semua perhatian murid langsung terpusat pada Prof. McGonaggal.

Lalu Prof. McGonaggal mengumumkan tentang pemilihan Ketua Murid untuk tahun ini. Pemilihan dilakukan oleh Prof. McGonaggal sendiri. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid. Bahkan para guru juga tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah murid murid, Saya akan mengumumkan siapa di antara murid tahun ke tujuh yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid." Katanya dengan senyuman berwibawa.

Terdengar suara riuh anak anak yang menerka nerka siapa yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid. Ada yang berkata pasti dirinya sendiri, atau menunjuk anak lain, atau berfikir pasti murid yang pintar yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid.

Mendengar suara yang terlalu ribut, Prof. McGonaggal mendentingkan kembali gelas yang ada di depannya. Dan seketika aula besar terdiam, tak ada suara.

Melihat keadaan sudah tenang, akhirnya Prof. McGonaggal melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Dan yang menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini adalah Miss Hermione Granger dan Mr. Draco Malfoy. Selamat untuk keduanya." Kata Prof. McGonaggal sambil bertepuk tangan. Dan semua murid pun mengikutinya untuk memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah sebagai tanda penghargaan terhadap keduanya.

Suasana aula besar sangat ramai dengan tepuk tangan dari murud lainnya, tanpa menyadari ada beberapa murid yang sangat shock mendengar pengumuman itu. Yaitu dari meja Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny. Dan dari meja Slytherin ada Draco Malfoy, dan Blaise Zabini.

Mereka semua tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Apakah pendengaran mereka mulai bermasalah sekarang? Oh well tentu tidak. Pendengaran mereka baik. Sangat baik malah. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengaran mereka. Apakah Prof. Mcgonaggal salah mengucapkan nama mungkin? Oh tentu sangat tidak mungkin karena sampai sekarang tidak ada yang meralat akan ucapan Prof. McGonaggal.

Berarti ini semua benar ? Pengumuman itu? Tentang siapa yang menjadi Ketua Murid itu benar ?

Akhirnya mereka semua berteriak "Hah?" secara bersamaaan sehingga membuat seisi aula besar menoleh pada mereka.

-oOo-

Hermione hanya duduk terpaku tanpa bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dia masih syok akan pengumuman yang tadi di sampaikan oleh Prof. McGonaggal saat makan malam di aula besar.

'Astaga! Apakah ini hari sialku? Sudah di tolak oleh Draco Malfoy, lalu saat tak ingin bertemu dengannya malah bertemu, dan sekarang, Oh Merlin apakah kau sangat sangat tidak menyukaiku? Aku akan merubah semua perilaku burukku. Namun segera hentikan semua kesialan yang ku hadapi ini.' Batin Hermione memelas.

Aku harus menjadi Ketua Murud putri. Oh sungguh suatu jabatan yang sangat di hormati. Aku sebenarnya sangat senang, senang sekali malah. Namun hanya satu masalahnya. Part-ner-ku!

Ya kau tahu siapa partnerku. Oh orang yang sangat tidak ingin aku temui dan aku malas berurusan dengannya. Draco Malfoy. Memangnya tidak ada laki laki lain yang pantas apa ? Sehingga Prof. McGonaggal memilihnya menjadi seorang Ketua Murid Putra.

Sebenarnya tidak salah juga memilih Draco Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid putra. Dia pintar, tentunya setelah aku. Dia cukup memiliki kecakapan dan ku akui dia pintar mendapatkan hati para Guru.

Aku tahu tidak ada yang salah dengannya, namun waktunya yang sangat tidak pas dengan keadaan. Ya sangat tidak pas. Kenapa saat aku tak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi malah sekarang aku harus menjadi partner Ketua Murid dengannya?

Saat menjadi Ketua Murid, berarti harus tinggal bersama dalam satu asrama khusus Ketua Murid. Tinggal bersama dengannya saat aku sedang sakit hati Karena di tolak olehnya ? oh demi jenggot Merlin, No Thanks!. Namun apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Tidak mungkin aku menentang keputusan yang di buat oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, yaitu Prof. McGonaggal. Pasti aku akan di cap sebagai murid yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan kurang ajar karena berani membantah keputusannya.

"Apa yang bisa kuperbuat ?" Lirihnya putus asa.

Apa yang bisa kuperbuat ? Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa ku perbuat. Dengan rasa enggan dan hati yang berkecamuk terpaksa aku harus menerima keputusan ini, walau nanti akan bertemu dengan Malfoy.

.

.

Di lain sisi, pemuda yang namanya tadi di sebut akan menjadi Ketua Murid putra, terlihat sangat gelisah dan uring uringan. Telihat sedari tadi dia hanya berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Ya Draco Malfoy sedang bingung. Apakah ia harus menerima jabatan sebagai Ketua Murid putra atau tidak. Well itu adalah jabatan yang sangat terhormat. Berarti Prof. McGonaggal mempercayainya untuk mengatur semua tingkah laku murid murid di Hogwarts.

Sangat tersanjung terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid apalagi langsung di putuskan oleh Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu sendiri. Sangat memilki kebanggaan tersendiri.

Lantas kenapa ia harus bingung ? Ia tinggal memindahkan barang barangnya ke asrama Ketua Murid. Namun ternyata bukan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang apakah partnernya itu, Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Granger mau menjadi Ketua Murid jika partnernya adalah ia sendiri. Diketahui bahwa Draco Malfoy tadi sudah menolak perasaan Hermione Granger dengan cara yang agak –err kasar, sehingga sekarang Hermione sakit hati terhadap Draco Malfoy.

Well memang itu semua adalah salahnya. Namun ia tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dipilih menjadi Ketua Murid adalah suatu kehormatan, dan tidak mungkin Draco Malfoy menolaknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Ketua Murid.

Dan dia berfikir jika ia menjadi Ketua Murid, maka ia akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama dengan si Granger dan dia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar hubungannya dengan Granger bisa kembali baik, dan mungkin nanti dia akan meyatakan perasaannya terhadap Ketua Murid Putri kita.

-oOo—

Huaaaaaa! Akhirnya publish juga chapter 1… ga nyangka bisa bikin fic juga xD hehe

Semoga readers pada suka yaa. Makasih udah baca… tinggal review deh *plaaaaaakk!

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :3

* * *

><p>Dalam proses upload chap ini saia bnyaaaaakk bgt mengalami hambatan...<p>

Ada dari para readers yang menyadarinya dan segera mengingatkan saia..

Maaf, saia memang Bodoh, tidak teliti dll.. jadi Gomen ne~

Balesan review disini aja yaa

Rey619 : makasih udah di read, di review lg hehe. Iyaa emang masih banyak typo, map kurang teliti. Pasti nanti bakal di usahain lebih baik

Aniranzracz : iya sip. Makasih yaa atas sarannya. Berguna bgt kok. Hehe makasih udh review ^^

Cankcorankgituloe : makasih yaa udh review, sip pasti apdet express doakan aja semoga ide lancer amin hehe

Sakura-aurora : makasih yaa udh di ingetin, maaf saia emang ceroboh -,- gomen~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts.

Summary : Draco dan Hermione jadi Ketua Murid ? padahal mereka baru aja ada masalah. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak, namun siapa tahu jika ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang sesungguhnya :))

**A/N :** ** Halo saya author baru disini. Saya Emang lagi pengen bikin cerita yang hurt gitu deh. Tapi gatau feelnya kerasa apa engga u,u semoga kerasa yaa. Kalo gak ya di kasih garem aja (?)**

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. Boleh dikritik kok, selama kritik itu membangun..:)

**Happy Read and Review, please^^.**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Hermione dan Draco segera memindahkan barang barang mereka ke asrama khusus Ketua Murid. Keduanya bertemu di depan lukisan asrama Ketua Murid.<p>

Diam, tak ada yang bicara.

Akhirnya Draco memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm.. Hai apa kabar, Granger ?" tanya Draco canggung.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Draco Malfoy menyapa seseorang dengan lembut ? Oh no! Memang sangat mustahil, namun tidak untuk satu wanita di depannya ini.

Hening beberapa saat.

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Ia hanya diam menatap Draco sambil alisnya terangkat sebelah karena heran.

"Kau kenapa ? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan ?" tanya Hermione heran.

Wajah Draco memerah. Dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia seperti bukan seorang Draco Malfoy saja.

"Eh.. um.. err.. " hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kalau kau tak ada urusan yang penting terhadapku, sebaiknya kau minggir sekarang. Aku ingin masuk ke asrama." Timpal Hermione ketus.

Segera Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco bergeser agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Ekor Hippogriff" Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi untuk masuk ke dalam asrama.

Lukisannya membuka.

Namun baru ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, segera Draco menahan lengannya agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu!" kata Draco sambil menahan Hermione.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hermione mulai sedikit kesal.

"err, apakah kau masih marah padaku ?" tanya Draco hati-hati.

"Marah kenapa ya ? Memangnya kita pernah berurusan sebelumnya ?" jawab Hermione mencoba untuk melupakan masalahnya dengan Draco karena sudah menolaknya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk segera melupakan hal tersebut dan segera menghadapi kenyataan baru.

"Apakah kau benar-benar marah padaku ?" tanya Draco sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hermione.

"Memangnya aku marah kenapa sih ?" sergah Hermione.

"Sudahlah Draco, anggap saja masalah kita yang kemarin itu tak pernah terjadi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah berkata apapun padamu. Aku sudah tak mau memikirkannya. Ku harap kau mengerti." Jawab hemione lagi.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku ?" tanya Hermione segera mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Draco.

"Jadi kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi ?" tanya Draco.

"Maafkan aku Granger. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu waktu itu." Kata Draco sambil menatap mata Hermione dalam-dalam.

DEG!

'Huh ? ada apa ini. Kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini ? jangan bilang kalau aku mulai terpesona lagi dengan Malfoy junior ini.' Inner Hermione.

"Sudahlah Draco. Kan sudah ku bilang, tak usah di permasalahkan lagi hal ini. Aku sudah memaafkanmu (semoga). Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Kata Hermione kepada Draco.

"Dan tentang aku yang menyukaimu itu, ku kira kau pintar untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tanpa kujawab pun pasti kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya." Kata Hermione agak sarkastik.

Draco terdiam. Kesal karena gadis ini sangat keras kepala sekali. Tak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Kalau marah pada dirinya, ya marah saja. Jangan pura-pura baik di depannya. Namun ia tak mau membantah keputusan yang sudah di buat oleh Nona-Tahu-Segala ini. Itu adalah hak privasinya. Toh, memang dia yang salah pada gadis itu.

Draco hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Granger, jika itu maumu. Yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf padamu." Kata Draco.

"Dan... Ku kira kau masih menyukaiku." Tambah Draco sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa, dan segera meninggalkan Hermione lalu masuk ke dalam asrama.

Hening.

Hermione terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus di perbuat. Apakah ia harus senang atau sedih.

Senang karena perasaanya terbalas oleh Draco (mungkin). Atau sedih karena ia sudah membohongi perasaanya sendiri dan tentunya Draco Malfoy sendiri.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan masalah ini dan melupakannya segera mungkin. Lalu ia segera menyusul Draco masuk ke dalam Asrama dan segera menutup kembali lukisannya.

-oOo-

**Draco's POV**

'Dasar gadis bodoh. Aku kan mau minta maaf malah dia sok cuek. Seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Terserahlah. Itu urusannya dia. Aku sudah tak perduli lagi. Masa bodo dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan perbuat.' Inner Draco.

'Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku yakin pasti dia sangat sakit hati.' Inner Draco lagi.

"Huh, sangat merepotkan." Gumam Draco.

Sambil menggumam tak jelas, Draco segera membereskan barang-barangnya untuk di pindahkan ke dalam kamarnya. Dan dia memilih untuk segera mandi dan merilekskan tubuhnya dengan berendam di bathup dengan air hangat beraroma susu (aroma favoritnya saat berendam).

Draco segera mengambil handuknya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

-oOo-

Setelah Hermione masuk ke dalam asrama Ketua Murid, Hermione segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera membawanya ke kamar yang akan dia tempati. Setelah membereskan barangnya, segera ia berkeliling di lantai Satu (kamarnya berada di lantai dua, sedangkan Draco ada di lantai satu).

Ia segera ke ruang dapur. Hebat sekali. Mereka di beri fasilitas untuk membuat makanan mereka sendiri. Jadi saat mereka malas untuk makan di Aula Besar, mereka dapat membuatnya sendiri di dapur pribadi mereka.

Setelah ia berkeliling melihat bagaimana kondisi asrama yang akan dia tempati. Hermione segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa besar di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, '_AMAZING_!'

Bagaimana tidak _amazing, _lihat saja, ruangan rekreasinya sangatlah besar mengingat yang menggunakannya hanya dirinya dan Draco. Terdapat sebuah dapur sendiri khusus untuk Ketua Murid. Juga di sediakan peri rumah untuk mereka.

Namun ia belum melihat bagaimana kondisi kamar mandi di asrama Ketua Murid.

Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara lagi dengan Draco tentang kejadian tadi di depan lukisan asrama Ketua Murid. Ia juga ingin minta maaf pada Draco.

Sebenarnya Hermione tahu bahwa Draco ingin meminta maaf padanya, namun ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan kejadian di Menara Astronomi itu. Makanya ia bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sebelum ia membereskan barang-barangnya tadi, sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul Draco, ingin berbicara. Namun ia tak melihat pemuda itu di manapun. Barang-barangnya pun sudah tidak ada.

Hermione berpikir mungkin Draco lelah, dan sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Dan Hermione tak ingin mengganggunya.

Akhirnya ia segera ke kamarnya dan mengambil handuknya dan alat mandinya. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepala sebentar dengan berendam di air hangat beraroma lavender.

'Hmm, sepertinya akan nikmat dan menyenangkan' batin Hermione memikirkan ia akan berendam di air beraroma lavender yang menenangkan.

Lalu ia turun dan segera ke arah kamar mandi.

Ia memegang kenop pintu, dan segera membukanya. Tercium aroma susu dari dalam.

'Kok bau susu ya ?' pikir Hermione.

Namun ia tetap melanjutkan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia terkagum melihat isi kamar mandi terdapat, shower, Jacuzzi, dan bathup dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya.

'Memang sangat hebat' batin Hermione sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia segera ke arah ruang bathup dan tercium aroma susu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan dia melihat ada bayangan seperti kaki yang sedang di goyang-goyangkan dari tirai bathup tersebut.

'Hah ? Apa itu ? jangan-jangan hantu ?' tanya Hermione kaget dan agak takut juga.

Namun dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat kelewat akut, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka tirai tersebut.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati tirai tersebut. Ia berjalan jinjit agar suara langkahnya tidak terdengar. Dan setelah sampai, ia segera menggenggam ujung tirai tersebut dengan kuat, dan dengan sekali hentakan, ia menyibakkan tirai tersebut.

Seketika tubuh Hermione membeku seperti tejebak di badai salju. Badannya terasa kaku. Tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak teriak. Matanya membelalak.

Sedetik kemudian…

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

"AAAARRGHHH~!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger ?" teriak Draco Malfoy pada Hermione. Buru-buru ia mengumpulkan busa untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Muka Hermione memerah melihat kenyataan bahwa di depannya seorang Draco Malfoy sedang berendam di bathup dan yang terpenting dia telanjang ! Oh my Merlin ! *author pingsan ngebayanginnya* (mimisan).

"A… Anu M… Malfoy, a aku I itu a anu itu…" jawab Hermione gelagapan. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Cepat keluar dari siniii !" teriak Draco lagi.

Buru-buru Hermione pergi dari tempat itu, namun sayang ia terpeleset air busa yang meluap dari bathup tempat Draco berendam.

Hermione terjungkal ke belakang. Kepalanya tepat mengarah ke pinggiran bathup.

"Aaaaa !" teriak Hermione.

Dia berpikir, 'Habislah sudah. Sangat konyol jika aku mati gara-gara jatuh di kamar mandi'.

Tidak lucu sekali jika ada berita di daily prophet :

"_**Seorang ketua murid putri yang bersekolah di Hogwarts, Hermione Granger ditemukan mati mengenaskan jatuh di kamar mandi dengan kepala terbentur ujung bathup. Ia terpeleset setelah mengintip rekannya ketua murid putra, Draco Malfoy yang sedang mandi".**_

'Ouch, sangat tidak etis! Memalukan!' pikirnya.

Lalu…

Satu setik…

Dua detik…

5 menit…

10 menit…

'Ehm, kok aku tidak merasakan sakit ya ? apa aku sudah mati ? biarlah, aku sudah ikhlas' batin Hermione pasrah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Hermione.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan kau begini ? berat tau!" teriak sebuah suara.

Hemione membuka mata. Ternyata posisinya saat ini, tubuhnya sedang di topang oleh Draco agar tidak jatuh. Punggungnya menempel dengan dada bidang Draco yang basah yang sehabis berendam.

Wangi tubuhnya, sangat maskulin. Bau mint yang menyegarkan tercium dari dirinya.

Warna kulitnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Rambut pirangnya yang basah, membuat dia terlihat makin seksi. Tubuh atletisnya yang terbentuk akibat latihan Quidditch yang keras.

'Astaga ! wanita mana yang tak ingin berada di posisi seperti ku saat ini. Aku rela deh mati sekarang' pikir Hermione asal.

"Hey Granger! Kau dengar tidak sih! Cepat minggir, kau itu berat sekali kayak gajah!" teriak Malfoy persis di kuping Hermione.

Sontak Hermione tersadar dari alam khayalnya. Seketika, latar pink dengan bunga-bunga di taman yang indah dalam khayalannya berubah menjadi latar pemakaman yang gelap dan sangat suram. Hermione jadi histeris sendiri.

Dirinya geram karena dibilang berat kayak gajah.

'Memangnya aku seberat itu apa ?' batin Hermione kesal sambil mendengus.

"Tak perlu teriak segala Malfoy! Aku dengar tau!" bentak Hermione kasar, lalu segera menjauhkan diri dari Malfoy.

"Aha ! aku tau pasti kau menikmati saat aku memelukmu kan ?" muncul seringai khas Malfoy yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat seksi.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, merasa mual. Terlalu percaya diri orang satu ini.

Saat ingin membalas perkataan Draco, tiba-tiba Hermione terpekik sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Kyaaa! Malfoy, i… ituu…" teriak Hermione sambil menunjuk ke arah Draco.

Draco bingung dengan sikap Hermione.

"Kau kenapa sih, Granger ? Tak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang!" bentak Draco.

"Atau kau ingin merasakan pelukan hangatku lagi ?" goda Draco lagi.

Ingin rasanya memukul kepala orang narsis satu ini. Namun Hermione tersadar ke kenyataan.

"Bukan ! I itu, M Malfoy… 'Itu' mu…" kata Hermione sambil tetap menutup wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat.

Lalu Draco segera menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hermione.

Dia menunduk dan mendapati dirinya…

Dia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah bathup karena tadi ia ingin menolong Hermione. Namun ingat, dia masih dalam keadaan TELANJANG!

"GYAAAAAAAAA~!" teriak Draco membahana seluruh ruangan asrama ketua murid hingga hampir membuat kaca dan cermin-cermin pecah.

Segera ia duduk dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bathup lagi. Wajahnya merah semerah melebihi merahnya tomat.

Bagaimana tidak memerah wajahnya, Granger telah melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat super duper SECRET dari seorang Draco Malfoy. (author iri) *ditimpuk sandal*

"Pergi dari sini Grangeerr!" teriak sang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Ma maaf Malfoy…" teriak Hermione dan segera lari keluar dari kamar mandi.

-oOo-

* * *

><p>Huaaaaaa! Akhirnya publish juga chapter 3… akhirnya terbebas dari penyakit males nulis yang sudah mencapai stadium 4 ini -_- hehe.<p>

Semoga cerita kali agak mungkin bisa memuaskan para readers. (amin).

Maaf yaa chii lama update. Soalnya chii lagi sibuk ngurusin masalah persiapan buat ujian praktek. Ckck. Doain chii yaa semoga lancer dan bisa ngerjainnya hehe (amin)

Chapter 3 ini, chii tulis Cuma dalam waktu 5 jam ! woooowwww! Gatau, idenya lagi lancer nih hehe. Tapi bingung lagi buat lanjutannya haha… Yapp di tunggu aja yaa hehe

Chii harap para readers mau nge-review fic ini, supaya buat pembelajaran buat chii apa yang kurang dan harus di tambahkan. Namanya juga orang belajar yah,, alahamdulillah yah.. haha xD

Okee sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ semoga cepet apdetnya (^o^)/

jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco-Hermione

**Warning!** OOC, GaJe, Typo, Humor gagal dan masih banyak sebagainya.

Permohonan maaf karena chii lama apdetnya… karena WB sedang menjangkit chii nih. Huhu

Untuk itu, khusus chap ini agak panjang.. ya jadi siap" pegel deh bacanya huehehe ^^v

Jangan sungkan buat review, chii sangat menghargai review yang didapet buat makin nyemangatin chii :))

Okedah, daripada bacot, langsung baca aja.

Happy Read & Review Please :))))))))

Reach Your Love

By : Chiikuu

Suasana di ruang rekereasi ketua murid sangatlah sepi.

Bukan karena tidak ada siapapun disana, malah disana sedang duduk kedua ketua murid Hogwarts.

Mereka saling diam.

Bukan diam karena sehabis bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Namun kali ini, diamnya mereka disertai dengan rona merah yang menghiasai wajah keduanya.

Draco dan Hermione terdiam akan kejadian tadi pagi.

Masih sangat jelas diingatan mereka berdua, khususnya bagi Draco. Kejadian yang sangatlah memalukan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Malfoy.

Bahkan kejadian memalukan itu juga disaksikan oleh partnernya sendiri, Hermione Granger.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketua murid perempuan.

"Ehm, maaf untuk tadi." Kata Hermione meminta maaf sambil menunduk. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Oh yea. _I'ts okey._" Kata Draco santai. "Tapi…" kata Draco lagi agak memberikan jeda di sela ucapannya.

"Kau menang besar ya tadi…" kata Draco sambil tertawa yang sukses membuat Hermione semakin menunduk menahan rasa malunya.

"Heh, kau kira aku suka melihatnya ? Ugh, gak banget deh! " kata Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, tidak sopan kau. Aku yakin, pasti kau berbohong. Jujur saja kalau kau menyukainya." Kata Draco dengan seringainya.

"_What the_ ?" kata Hermione sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jijik.

"Hahaha. Apakah kau ingin melihatnya lagi ?"

Hermione terdiam. Kata-kata Draco barusan sukses membuatnya _blushing_ berat.

"Hahaha. Dasar bodoh." Kata Draco sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah mengejek.

Lalu ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati Hermione.

"Hei ferret! Kau tidak mau ke Aula Besar ? sudah jam makan malam." Ajak Hermione seraya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Dasar kau berang-berang. Ini juga aku mau turun." Jawab Draco sarkastik sambil mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

"_Childish!_ ." Hermione menghela nafas.

Draco terlebih dahulu turun melewati lukisan. Hermione mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Mau kubantu ?" Tanya Draco seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Kata Hermione sarkastik.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menerima bantuanku." Jawab Draco.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hermione.

Terlihat Hermione seperti sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata,

"Jika kau memaksa, baiklah." Lanjut Hermione masih dengan kekeras kepalaannya.

Draco hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran terlihat jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya.

"Aneh." Gumam Draco.

"_Do you said something_ ?" Selidik Hermione.

"_No. Nothing. _Ayolah lebih cepat_." _Kata Draco berbohong dan berusaha mengalihkan situasi.

Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu. Lalu ia menerima uluran tangan Draco. Dipegangnya erat, seakan tak ingin dilepas olehnya.

'Dasar, tak mau jujur pada diri sendiri.' Pikir Draco lalu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" Tanya Hermione saat dia sudah turun dengan selamat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertawa." Jawab Draco lalu jalan meninggalkan Hermione di belakangnya.

"Bohong. Tadi aku lihat kau tertawa!" Jawab Hermione tak mau kalah sambil ia mengikuti Draco dari belakang.

"Kau salah lihat, Hermione." Jawab Hermione.

"Tunggu. Kau barusan memanggilku Hermione ?" Tanya Hermione sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau tak suka jika aku memanggil namamu ?" Jawab Draco ikut berhenti dan dia menoleh kearah Hermione.

"Khusus untukmu, aku tak mau namaku dipanggil olehmu." Kata Hermione.

"_Why not _?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin memanggil namaku, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku minta." Tantang Hermione.

"Ingin memanggil namamu saja, ada syaratnya ?" Kata Draco heran.

"Si Potter dan Weasley saja kau tak keberatan jika mereka memanggil namamu." Protes Draco.

"_Up to you._" Kata Hermione yang melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati tubuh Draco.

"Oke, oke." Kata Draco menyerah.

Hermione berhenti dan tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Draco.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Draco.

"Kau harus mengajariku terbang dengan menggunakan sapu terbang." Kata Hermione tegas.

Draco diam.

Sedikit catatan, kalau semua orang juga tau, apa kelemahan sang Hermione Granger, nona-tahu-segala, yaitu hanya satu.

.Terbang.

'Tapi, apa aku tak salah dengar ?' Pikir Draco dalam hati.

Dahinya berkerut.

"_What _?" Tanya Draco heran.

"_Why_ ?" Tanya Hermione innocent.

"_Are you serious_ ?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Apakah wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, Malfoy ?" Tanya Hermione.

"E.. maksudku, kau kan berteman dengan Potter, dan dia sangat jago terbang. Kenapa kau tidak meminta ia mengajarimu ?" Kata Draco dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"_I know that_." Jawab Hermione singkat. Lalu ia terdiam.

Draco menunggu penjelasan Hermione selanjutnya.

"Aku juga ingin memintanya mengajariku, namun seperti yang kita lihat, ia sangat sibuk." Kata Hermione lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju Aula Besar.

Draco mengikuti dari belakang.

"Jika kau tak mau, tak apa-apa." Kata Hermione tanpa menoleh. Hermione sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan Draco di belakangnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau?" Kata Draco tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Hermione menghentikan langkahnya.

Lalu dengan cepat Hermione menoleh kearah Draco. (lagi-lagi).

"_Really_?" Tanya Hermione dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya. Asal kau menepati janjimu. Biarkan aku memanggil namamu." Kata Draco.

"_Sure_." Kata Hermione dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat gembira.

"Namun, aku juga punya syarat untukmu." Kata Draco di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan Hermione.

Hermione terdiam.

"Syarat?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, biar adil dong. Aku tak mau jadi pihak yang merugi." Kata Draco.

Sifat Malfoy-nya keluar lagi. **Tak mau rugi**.

Hermione hanya mendengus.

"Syarat apa, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione.

"Syaratnya, kau juga harus memanggil nama depanku." Jawab Draco.

"Hah ?" Tanya Hermione kaget.

"Aku memanggil nama depanmu, kau juga harus memanggil nama depanku." Jawab Draco sarkastik.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Hhh,, baiklah. Asal kau mengajariku bagaimana caranya terbang." Kata Hermione.

Draco tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oke. _Deal_." Kata Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione ikut mengulur tangannya dan menjabat tangan Draco.

Lalu mereka bersalaman di sertai dengan sekali hentakan. Tanda mereka berdua menyetujui perjanjian mereka.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka. Terlihatlah dua orang yang memasukinya sedang berbincang dengan seru dan ceria. Tak jarang terdengar tawa dari keduanya.

Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka harus segera diakhiri karena mereka harus berpisah dan duduk di meja asramanya masing-masing.

"_Oke Malfoy, don't forget about our promise. Right_ ?" Kata Hermione.

"Ya, ya, ya. Besok setelah kelas transfigurasi aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk terbang." Kata Draco.

"_Don't forget. Okey_ ?." Kata Hermione sekali lagi.

Draco hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan dia segera ke meja makan asrama Slytherin.

Hermione mendengus melihatnya. Lalu ia segera menuju ke meja makan asrama Gryffindor.

"Hai Harry, Ron, Ginny." Sapa Hermione kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hai." Sapa Harry, Ginny, dan Ron.

Lalu Hermione segera duduk dan mengambil piringnya. Lalu ia mulai mengisinya dengan makanan yang sudah terhidang di depannya.

"_Wow! I don't believe it!_" Kata Ginny.

"_What _?" Tanya Hermione.

"_Very very a big news!_" Lanjut Ginny.

"_Why Gin,_ ? _Something wrong_?" Kata Hermione.

"_Nothing._ Hanya saja aku sangat…"

Belum sempat Ginny menyelesaikan kata-katanya, omongannya terpotong oleh suara kakaknya Ron yang berteriak.

"_WOW_! Mione!" Teriak Ron.

Sontak semua yang ada di Aula Besar segera menoleh ke arah meja mereka.

Hermione bingung.

"_What the matter Ron ?_ Tak perlu teriak segala." Kata Hermione marah, karena ia merasa dipermalukan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Teriak Ginny. Karena ia sebal kakaknya telah memotong omongannya kepada Hermione.

Dengan potongan beberapa ayam yang masih berada di mulutnya, Ron mencoba berbicara.

"Humghen ghau ghakhan heghanghak ghihu." Kata Ron berbicara tak jelas.

Hermione merasa agak jijik dengan Ron yang suka berbicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Ron, sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu, baru bicara!" Bentak Hermione.

Dengan segera Ron menghabiskan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Wow, rekor tercepat, Ron." Kata Harry kagum.

Ron tersipu mendengar pujian dari Harry.

"_Thanks_ Harry." Kata Ron agak malu-malu.

"Hey! Kau mau bicara apa Ron padaku ?" Tanya Hermione.

Dia merasa kesal. Karena ia tak jadi makan, karena menunggu kata-kata Ron.

"Ehm, maksudku, tumben sekali kau makan sebanyak itu. Hehe." Jawab Ron dengan cengengesan.

Hening.

Hermione diam.

Harry diam.

Ginny diam.

Mereka semua terdiam. Bengong.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Hermione sekali lagi.

"Iya, maksudku, tumben sekali kau makan sebanyak itu. Lihat piringmu. Penuh dengan makanan. Sama seperti aku." Jawab Ron, innocent.

Lalu dengan segera Harry dan Ginny menoleh kearah piring makanan Hermione.

"Haha! Benar kata Ron. Tumben sekali kau makan banyak seperti ini, Mione." Kata Harry.

"_What's wrong with you, Mione_ ?" Kata Ginny.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa." Kata Hermione menahan malu.

"Aku hanya lapar. Memangnya tidak boleh aku makan banyak sekali-sekali ?" Kata Hermione membela diri.

Mereka semua tertawa dengan sikap Hermione yang jarang ini.

"Awas kau Ron!" kata Hermione pada Ron dengan tatapan death glare.

"Loh, kok aku yang salah?" kata Ron dengan raut muka tak bersalah.

Mereka tertawa dengan riang. Tak mempedulikan sekitar. Yang ada, mereka hanya menikmati kesenangan yang sudah lama mereka tak rasakan bersama.

Setelah selesai makan malam, semua murid mulai kembali ke asramanya masing-masing. Para prefek dari tiap asrama mulai menjalankan tugasnya untuk memastikan tak ada murid yang melanggar jam malam.

Tak terkecuali dengan kedua ketua murid kebanggaan Hogwarts. Mereka pun sedang berpatroli juga untuk lebih memastikan tak ada murid yang keluar dan melanggar jam malam.

Setelah mengitari hampir seluruh lorong yang ada di Hogwarts dan yakin tak ada siswa yang sedang berkeliaran, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Hey, Hermione." Panggil Draco.

"Eit Eit.." kata Hermione sambil menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Belum saatnya kau memanggil namaku…" kata Hermione sambil tetap berjalan tenang.

"Ha ? Kenapa bisa begitu ?" protes Draco.

"Kan kau belum melaksanakan syarat yang kuberikan." Kata Hermione.

"Cih, sok sekali kau." Kata Draco sambil mendecih tak puas.

"Biarin." Kata Hermione sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Draco.

Ia membalas perlakuan Draco tadi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu asrama mereka. Setelah mengucapkan kata kuncinya, mereka pun segera masuk.

Hermione segera menuju arah tangga tempat dimana kamarnya berada, yaitu di lantai dua.

Baru ia melangkah ke anak tangga yang pertama, langkahnya terhenti karena ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Granger." Panggil Draco.

Hermione hanya menoleh dan memberikan tatapan –ada apa?-

"Selamat malam." Kata Draco. Lalu ia segera menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Hermione tertegun sejenak dan ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

Lalu ia bergumam, "Selamat malam juga, Draco."

Lalu ia segera melanjutkan menaiki anak tangga berikutnya untuk segera sampai di kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya Draco bangun agak siang karena semalaman ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ia memikirkan kata-katanya semalam pada Hermione.

Apakah aneh kalau ia mengatakan hal yang mungkin sangat tidak akan diucapkan oleh seorang Malfoy kepada seorang _Mudblood._

Hey, status darah sudah tak berlaku lagi! Jadi tidak ada salahnya kau berkata seperti itu. Lagipula itu hanya ucapan selamat malam kepada seorang sahabat.

Tapi kenapa semalam ia sangat gugup saat mengucapkan 'selamat malam' untuk Hermione ? katanya Hermione adalah sahabatnya.

Entahlah. Draco juga sudah memikirkan hal itu semalam. Banyak yang ia pikirkan semalam hingga ia tak bisa tidur.

Beribu pertanyaan mengisi otaknya. Dan semua pertanyaan tersebut sukses tak ada yang bisa ia jawab satupun!

Dari pada ia hanya duduk bengong gak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera merapihkan dirinya untuk mengikuti kelas pertamanya.

Setelah rapih, ia segera menuju ke ruang rekreasi dan ia tak melihat Hermione disana. Ia melirik jam dan mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.20 a.m.

'Sepuluh menit lagi kelas pertama dimulai.' Pikir Draco.

Pantas saja ia tak menemukan Hermione pagi itu. Memang juga ia telat bangun dan 'agak' membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan dirinya.

Ia berpikir tak akan cukup waktunya jika ia ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu. Bisa-bisa ia akan terlambat ke kelasnya.

Akhirnya ia segera keluar dari asramanya dengan membawa tasnya dan segera menuju ke kelas pertamanya di hari itu.

Setelah menghadiri 3 kelasnya di pagi hari itu, akhirnya tiba juga saatnya makan siang.

Hal yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya sejak tadi. Sebab ia tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi karena bangun kesiangan.

Ia segera menuju ke aula besar dan mengarah ke meja makan asrama Slytherin dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku, yang lalu diikuti oleh sahabatnya yaitu Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu, _Mate_ ? terburu-buru sekali." Tanya Blaise.

"Aku lapar. Tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi." Kata Draco yang segera mengisi piringnya dengan setumpuk makanan.

Lalu ia segera memakannya dengan lahap. Terlihat sekali kalau Draco Malfoy sangat kelaparan.

Blaise yang memahami keadaan sahabatnya itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Draco makan dengan tenang. Ia pun segera mengambil makanan juga mengikuti Draco.

Di sela-sela makannya itu, Draco melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat keriting memasuki aula besar diikuti Harry dan Ron disampingnya.

Lalu wanita itu segera menuju meja makan asramanya, yaitu Gryffindor dan duduk di sana.

Draco memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita tersebut sedari ia masuk ke aula besar sampai sekarang, yaitu ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya sambil sedikit-sedikit bercanda dengan para sahabatnya.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Hermione segera menoleh ke arah orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, yaitu ke arah Draco.

Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hermione segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain tatkala wanita yang diperhatikan olehnya menoleh ke arah dirinya.

Hermione hanya mengernyitkan alisnya lalu kembali focus dengan sahabatnya.

Lalu Draco kembali memperhatikan Hermione dan **lagi-lagi **Hermione menoleh ke arah draco dan **lagi-lagi **ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Terus seperti itu sampe kiamat. YA ENGGAK LAH!

Akhirnya karena risih diperhatikan terus-menerus oleh partnernya itu, Hermione berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi ngeloyor meninggalkan sahabatnya dan menuju ke arah meja Slytherin.

Ia langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Draco sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku Malfoy, sehingga kau terus memperhatikan aku, hah ?" tanya Hermione langsung _to the point._

"Siapa yang memperhatikanmu ? GR sekali kau ini." Kata Draco tak mengakuinya.

"Oh maaf jika aku GR, Mr. Malfoy." Kata Hermione. "Tapi itu adalah sebuah fakta jika kau itu memperhatikan aku dari tadi." Kata Hermione agak menekankan suaranya.

"Suka-suka gue dong. Mata, mata gue. Masalah buat lo ?" kata Draco sengak yang entah kenapa ngikutin gaya Sok Imah. Entah ia pengagum rahasianya Sok Imah mungkin ? _Who knows…_

"Hellooooww~ siapa juga sih yang nyalahin elooohhh… Gue cuma mau lo ngaku, kalo lo dari tadi merhatiin gue kan ?" tanya Hermione gak kalah sengak dan agak lebih gaul dibanding Draco.

(Entah mengapa percakapan diatas sangatlah tidak penting. Okeh, itu hanya kelainan author. Kita abaikan.)

*Lanjut, ke dialog sebenarnya*

"oke, oke. Aku memang memperhatikanmu. Memang tak boleh ?" kata Draco.

"Itu lumayan mengganggu hak privasi, _you know ?_" kata Hermione.

"Sudah, jangan memperhatikanku lagi. Mengerti ?" lanjut Hermione seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Draco hanya mendengus melihat sikap Hermione tadi padanya.

'Sok sekali kau, Granger! Lihat pembalasanku nanti.' Batin Draco tersenyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

Gomeennn jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Apalagi cerita makin ga nyambung yah ? dan juga keterlambatan untuk apdet..

Otak author makin error soalnya… hmmfff…

Jaa ne, bye bye… bubye :D

Mind to Review ?


End file.
